john_wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Iosef Tarasov
Iosef Tarasov was a Russian mobster and the son of Viggo Tarasov, leader of the Tarasov Mob in New York City. He was also the nephew of Abram Tarasov, Viggo's successor of the Tarasov Mob. The secondary antagonist of John Wick, Iosef serves as the primary target of the titular protagonist after the former assaulted Wick and killed his dog. Iosef's actions against John started the chain of events during the series. History Background Iosef is the only known child of the Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov, and is involved with his father's organization. Events of John Wick Mugging the monster Iosef begins his involvement in John Wick's story by meeting him at a gas station; Tarasov admires Wick's car (a Mustang 69), banging on the hood before ignorantly asking how much he wanted for it. John states that the vehicle isn't for sale, to which Iosef responds in Russian, "Everything's got a price, bitch". Upon hearing John's response (similarly in Russian), "Not this bitch", Iosef seemingly becomes irritated, leaning into the car before being pulled away by his friend. Iosef and his crew proceed to break into John's house in the dead of night, stealing his Mustang and killing the dog left for him by his wife, thereby setting in motion the events that would follow, his own death included. John Wick's car is brought to Aurelio who questions Iosef about who and where he stole it from. Iosef is oblivious to the danger he is currently faced with and does not hesitate to mock Aurelio, stating that the Tarasov Mob owns his company. Aurelio asks Iosef whether or not he killed John before punching him in the face upon hearing that they had not only left him alive, but also given him reasons to come after them. Aurelio demands that they leave his shop — Iosef complies, but not before threatening him. Hunted down Iosef later meets his father Viggo in the gang's HQ; Viggo, aware of the danger that his son has put himself in, offers him a drink before gut-punching it back out of him, forcing him to clean it up and informing him of his mistakes. Iosef is visibly intimidated but still claims that he is able to rectify his errors by finishing what he started, leading to the second raid on John's house. At the Red Circle club, Iosef and his friends party in a hot tub before another hitman arrives to serve as his bodyguard. Iosef states that despite the imminent threat, he is not afraid of "the Boogeyman". The hitman reminds him that he should be, a statement that is proved to be true by Wick himself as he bursts into the club, forcing Iosef to flee and thereby revealing his fear. He escapes the club in nothing but a bath towel, phoning Viktor only to be answered by John, who reminds him of his previous statement, "Everything's got a price". Death After his escape from the club, Iosef becomes paranoid and holes up in the Tarasov safehouse which John proceeds to raid; Iosef is cornered, shot in the stomach, and crumples to the ground. He tells John in Russian that it "It was just a fucking dog", but is shot in the head before he could finish his sentence. Skills As the pampered heir to the Tarasov fortune, Iosef has little combat training, never once fighting fairly but rather picking on those that he can (such as a prone John Wick during the Break-In). His fear also becomes evident during combat situations, using a bystander as a human shield while fleeing the Red Circle Club. Personality Iosef is headstrong, vain and foolish. His youthful confidence leads him to overestimate his abilities and get himself and his family into trouble. Gallery File:Iosef Tarasov John Wick 001.jpg Notes and Trivia References External links * Iosef Tarasov at IMDB.com Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John Wick Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals